Technologies of specifying target points of an object to calculate the position, the moving speed, and the like of the object have been disclosed.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-249690 discloses that when the center of an object is selected as the position of the object when the object is completely inside a detection area. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-249690 also discloses that a front-end part or a back-end part of the object in the moving direction of the object is selected when the object is only partially inside the detection area. According to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-249690, selected detection points are used to calculate the moving speed. Japanese Patent No. 4140118 discloses that a position of a data closest to a travel path, among a group of data representing an identical object, is set as a target point of the object.
However, a target point of an object has been conventionally calculated by simply selecting a detection point on the object, and it has been difficult to accurately specify the target point of the object.